One Big Happy Family
by jouren4eva
Summary: They have lived with each other all their lives and now they fall in love with each other. Join them on their journey.
1. Introduction

Introduction.

Montez's

Melanie Montez. Junior at Princeton.

Alexander Montez. Sophomore at NYU.

Sierra Montez. Freshman at Stanford.

Braden and Brandon Montez. Juniors at East High.

Gabriella and Isabella Montez. Sophomores at East High.

Anthony Montez. Freshman at East High.

Evans'

Olivia Evans. Junior at NYU.

Mark Evans. Sophomore at Duke.

Alana Evans. Freshman at Stanford.

Danielle and Daniel Evans. Juniors at East High.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Sophomores at East High.

Dylan Evans. Freshman at East High.

Bolton's

Tyler Bolton. Junior at U of A.

Sofia Bolton. Sophomore at UCLA.

Aaron Bolton. Freshman at UNM.

Serena and Karena Bolton. Juniors at East High.

Drew and Troy Bolton. Sophomores at East High.

Alicia Bolton. Freshman at East High.

Danforths

Damien Danforth. Junior at Duke.

Leah Danforth. Sophomore at Yale.

Aidan Danforth. Freshman at Brown.

Megan and Tegan Danforth. Juniors at East High.

Chad and Carl Danforth. Sophomores at East High.

Imogen Danforth. Freshman at East High.

Mckessies

Amelia Mckessie. Junior at Princeton.

Toby Mckessie. Sophomore at Duke.

Theresa Mckessie. Freshman at Stanford.

Peyton and Leighton Mckessie. Juniors at East High.

Taylor and Lola Mckessie. Sophomores at East High.

Anton Mckessie. Freshman at East High.

Neilsons

Jasmine Neilson. Junior at Juilliard.

Richard Neilson. Sophomore at NYU.

Caitlyn Neilson. Freshman at Stanford.

Marcus and Lucas Neilson. Juniors at East High.

Kelsi and Tiffany Neilson. Sophomores at East High.

Rhys Neilson. Freshman at East High.

Baylor's

Bailey Baylor. Junior at Brown.

Carrie Baylor. Sophomore at Juilliard.

Ethan Baylor. Freshman at UNM.

Lacy and Macy Baylor. Juniors at East High.

Zachary and Zeke Baylor. Sophomores at East High.

Phoebe Baylor. Freshman at East High.

Cross'

Robert Cross. Junior at U of A.

Ellie-May Cross. Sophomore at Juilliard.

Callum Cross. Freshman at Duke.

Elaina and Elyssa Cross. Juniors at East High.

Jason and Jordan Cross. Sophomores at East High.

Sabrina Cross. Freshman at East High.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

G.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez. I am 1 of 8. 5 of them are older and 2 are younger.

First there is my sister Melanie. She is the oldest and the bestest and couldn't ask for a better big sister. She goes to Princeton as a junior and I am very proud of her it's just unbelievable. When she is older she would like to become a lawyer.

Then there is Alexander my brother. I do love him don't get me wrong but he is can be way too overprotective at times and I just hate it. He goes to NYU as a sophomore and I am also very proud of him to because that has always been his dream school and he managed to get into it. He is also an all round jock and hopes to play for the LA Lakers 1 day.

Next up is my sister Sierra. She is the funny one and the artsy one. I and her get on like a house on fire when we don't argue and when we do argue I always hate it. Sierra is a freshman at Stanford University. That place is our parents Alma matter and is also my dream school to. She would like to own her own art gallery one day.

Next up is the first set of twins. Yes that's right twins. Their names are Braden and Brandon. Braden is 10 minutes older than Brandon. They are complete polar opposites. Braden is a jock whereas Brandon is into music and theatre. They are juniors at East High.

Now here comes me and my twin Isabella. I and Isabella share the same interests, we look the same and we act the same. We are just like any other twins. I am 4 minutes older than her. We are both like Brandon we love music and love to sing but we are both to shy. We both go to East High as sophomores.

And finally there is Anthony. He is the youngest and he hates it sometimes when we are so overprotective on him but he gets used to it. Is an all round jock and loves to play basketball. I am pretty sure him and Braden were born to play. Anyway Anthony is a freshman at East High.

S.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Sharpay Evans. I am 1 of 8. I have 5 older siblings and 2 younger.

My oldest sister's name is Olivia. We don't really get on but I know we both love each other very much and always will. But I am really proud of my chica she got into her dream school so I am very proud. She is also a junior at NYU studying to be a doctor.

Next up is my brother Mark. He is your all round jock. Loves to play basketball but he also loves music and to play the guitar. He is a sophomore at Duke and he is studying music because he wants to become a music producer.

My sister Alana is next. She is a cheerleader who is the most prettiest out there. I love her to pieces but we do fight sometimes. She is a freshman at Stanford University. Even though she is a cheerleader she would like to become a vet when she's older.

The 1st set of twins is next. They are called Danielle and Daniel. Danielle is 5 minutes older than Daniel. They are just like any other twins they look the same and act the same. But they like different things. Danielle likes track and field and school. Whereas Daniel likes Basketball and doesn't like school. They are juniors at East High School.

Next up is me and my twin Ryan. I am 5 minutes older than him. We are really close but unlike Danielle and Daniel we both like the same things. We love music and theatre and love being in the spotlight. We are both sophomores at East High.

And last but not least my brother Dylan. He is another all round jock. Loves to play basketball but also loves to play guitar. He is the funniest out of all of us and always makes light out of conversations. He is a freshman at East High school.

T.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Troy Bolton. I am 1 of 8 children. I have 6 older and 1 younger.

First of is my brother Tyler. He is a total jock just like I am. He actually loves school and has always wanted to become a professional player 1 day. He is a junior at U of A and is a proper Red Hawk like I am.

Next is my sister Sofia. She wants to become an actress on Broadway. She is always being a drama queen and is always being in plays. She is a sophomore at UCLA.

The next 1 is my brother Aaron. He is a total jock. He loves basketball and also loves baseball. He doesn't want to play professionally but would like to become a P.E. teacher. He is a freshman at UNM.

Then there is the first set of twins. They are called Serena and Karena. Serena is 20 minutes older than Karena. They are both into beauty and hairstyles and hope to own their own salon in the future. They are juniors at East High school.

Then there is me and my older twin Drew. He is 3 minutes older than me. We are both into basketball and are on the basketball team. I secretly love to sing also though. We are both sophomores at East High.

Then lastly there is my little sister Alicia. She loves pets and she would love to become a vet when she is older. She is a freshman at East High.

C.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Chad Danforth. I am 1 of 8 Children. I have 5 older and 2 younger.

First of all there is Damien. He is an all round Jock but he is unsure with what he wants to do with the future if he doesn't make it big in basketball. He is a junior at Duke.

My oldest sister is called Leah. She is a sophomore at Yale. When she is older she would like to become a doctor because that's always what she has wanted to be and she likes helping sick people.

Next is my Brother Aidan. He is a total jock. But he doesn't like basketball like the rest of us he likes soccer. Soccer is basketballs arch enemy so we all do sometimes clash. He is also a freshman at Brown.

Next is the first set of twins. They are called Megan and Tegan. Megan is 10 minutes older than Tegan. They are big drama queens. Megan would like to become a big star on Broadway whereas Tegan would just like to do theatre work. They are juniors at East High school.

Next are me and my twin Carl. I am 6 minutes older than Carl. Me and Carl both love basketball. We are both on the team at school. We love, live and breathe it. We would love to play professionally 1 day. We are both sophomores at East High.

Lastly there`s my little sister Imogen. She loves school and is a right geek but I obviously love her. She mainly loves maths and science but doesn't mind other lessons. When she is older she would like to become a social worker. She is a freshman at East High.

T.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Taylor Mckessie. I am 1 of 8 children. 5 of them are older and 2 are younger.

First up is my oldest sister Amelia. She is a lively one who is always getting into trouble. She loves cheerleading but in a funny way she wants to be a vet when she is older. She is also a junior at Princeton.

Next up is my brother Toby. Some people would think that he would be a jock because he looks and sounds like one but he isn't. He loves music and one day he would like to become a famous actor. He is a sophomore at Duke.

After that is my sister Theresa. She sounds like she is a nun but isn't. She has always wanted to work with kids who are in care and make sure they have everything they need. She is studying to become a social worker. She is a freshman at Stanford University.

Next is the first set of twins. Their names are Peyton and Leighton. Peyton is 4 minutes older than Leighton. They are proper jocks. Peyton loves basketball and Leighton loves basketball also and baseball. They are both on the teams and absolutely love all the attention that they get. They are juniors at East High school.

Now it's me and my twin Lola. We love each other to pieces but we don't get on as well as most twins do. I am 30 minutes older than she is. I want to become a physiologist when I'm older when she wants to become an actress. We are both sophomores at East High.

And lastly it`s my brother Anton. He loves to play basketball but he also loves to play the drums also. He would like to become a famous drummer when he is older. He is a freshman at East High.

K.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Kelsi Neilson. I am 1 of 8 children. 5 older and 2 are younger.

My oldest sister's name is Jasmine. When she is older she would like to become a Broadway star. She has always wanted to be in the spotlight and become famous and being at Juilliard is helping with that. She is a junior there.

Next up is my brother Richard. When he is older he would like to become a lawyer. He has always wanted to help people get justice for people who need it. He is a sophomore at NYU.

After him is my sister Caitlyn. When she is older she would like to become a doctor. She has always been into looking after sick patients and making sure that they are okay. She is a freshman at Stanford University.

Now is the first set of twins. Their names are Marcus and Lucas. Marcus is an hour and 40 minutes older than Lucas. They are all round jocks. Marcus loves basketball whereas Lucas loves to play soccer. They are on the teams for both of them. They are juniors at East High school.

Next up is me and my twin Tiffany. I am an hour older than her. I and she are mega close like most twins. But we are into different things. I love to write music and would love to become a famous music writer one day. But Tiffany would love to open her own salon one day. We are both sophomores at East High.

Last but not least my little brother Rhys. He loves art and he loves music and he would love to become an art or music teacher when he is older. He is a freshman at East High.

Z.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Zeke Baylor. I am 1 of 8 children. 6 are older and 1 is younger.

First up is my brother Bailey. He is the funniest and he knows it. If I had to choose who is my favorite sibling it would be him. He is a junior at Brown University and he is studying philosophy. 1 day he wants to become a philosopher.

Next up is my sister Carrie. She is bright, smart and pretty. But instead of doing things that is good and something you can use your brain in she wants become an actress on Broadway. Don't get me wrong I don't hate people who are on Broadway I think she could have chosen something different. She is a sophomore at Juilliard.

Now it`s my brother Ethan. He is a freshman at UNM. He wanted to stay near his family while he was at uni. He is studying medical there because when he is older he wants to become a doctor.

Next is the first set of twins. They are called Lacy and Macy. Lacy is 7 minutes older than Macy. When Lacy is older would like to become a lawyer. And when Macy is older she would like to become a music producer. They are juniors at East High school.

Next up is me and my older twin Zachary. Zachary is 50 minutes older than me and always reminds me about it. We both love basketball but I secretly love to cook also. We are both sophomores at East High.

Lastly it`s my sister Phoebe. She is really lively. Once she has finished Uni she would like to go onto to become a vet. She absolutely loves looking after animals and making sure that they are going to be okay and that's what she wants to do. She is a freshman at East High.

J.P.O.V

Hi, my name is Jason Cross. I am 1 of 8. 5 are older and 2 are younger.

First it`s my brother Robert. He is a big jock. He loves to play basketball and will love to play professionally but isn`t holding his breath. If he doesn't manage to do that he will settle for being a P.E. teacher. He is a junior at U of A.

Next up it`s my sister Ellie-May. She is a sophomore at Juilliard. When she is older she would either like to become a famous actress or an actress on Broadway because she has always liked to be in the spotlight.

Now it`s my brother Callum. He loves to play American Football. When he is older he would love to play professionally and have a really good career in it. He is a freshman at Duke University.

Next it`s the first set of twins. They are called Elaina and Elyssa. Elaina is 4 minutes older than Elyssa. They are big drama queens and you would think that they would want to become actresses but they don't. They both want to become doctors and help out sick people. They are juniors at East High school.

Now it`s me and my twin Jordan. I am 10 minutes older than him. We are both big jocks. I love baseball and basketball and Jordan loves just basketball. We are on the teams for them. We are sophomores at East High.

And lastly it`s my little sister Sabrina. She is really smart and would love to become a lawyer when she is older because she has always wanted to be one. She is a freshman at East High.

…

Authors Note: god that was never ending I thought it would never stop. My internet keeps stopping working. Heres my replies to you.

Guest: thank you, very much appreciated.

Wildcats2016: the answer to your first question is yes they will eventually and the 2nd one I`m not sure yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

G.P.O.V

I woke up early 1 morning to the bright sun shining down on me. I squint my eyes until I could open them properly. I stretch and walk over to my en suite bathroom. I take a real quick shower and wrap a towel around me. A good thing about my bedroom is that my room is the only one with an en suite bathroom. I walk over to my walk in closet and picked out my outfit.

My outfit consisted of a baby blue tank top, black skinny jeans, black flower sandals, black leather jacket, silver flower earrings and Tiffany and co diamond bracelet.

It was my first day of my sophomore year at high school.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my brothers Braden, Brandon and Anthony and my sister Isabella around the island in the kitchen.

"Hey sis ready to go to school" my brother Braden said because he is my lift to school.

"Yeah come on let`s go" I said and we all make our way to school.

Once we make it to school Anthony goes straight to front office because he is only freshman and me and Isabella see our friends which consisted of Troy, Drew, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Lola, Chad, Carl, Zeke, Zachary, Kelsi, Tiffany, Jason and Jordan.

"Hey guys" I say as we walk over to them. They were all in couples: Isabella and Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi and Lola and Zachary. Me, Troy, Tiffany, Drew, Carl and Jordan aren't with anyone but we were still all in pairs.

We all walk down the hallways and half of us (Tr,Ta,S,Ze,G,Ch,Ja,K+R) to Ms Darbus for homeroom and the rest go to Mr Bakers for theirs.

We all sit in our normal seats and Ms Darbus starts talking.

"Welcome back young thespians I hope you all had a wonderful break but know we are back and this isn't a hockey arena Mr Danforth so please put that away" Ms Darbus says.

"Ms I have said this many times before it's a basketball not a hockey puck" Chad replies to her.

"Don't back chat me Mr Danforth that is 15 minutes detention for you" she replies back.

"Ms Why have you given him a detention when he was only stating true facts" I say defending Chad.

"Ms Montez 15 minutes for you to and unless everybody else wants to be in detention aswell then I suggest you don't say anything" she says back and everyone shuts up.

T.P.O.V

I really do love her always have but I can`t find courage to go and ask her out. I know she doesn't feel the same way as I do, why would she, she is gorgeous and I`m just me.

When homeroom finished we all hurried out of the classroom.

"Gabi I can`t believe that you have got a detention" Taylor says to Gabi.

"I know but I will get over it Ms Darbus hasn't liked our family since Mel and Alex started here" Gabi says back. Then we all walk off to our 1st lesson.

…

Lunchtime:

D.P.O.V

The bell rings for lunchtime and I am happy that it is. I walk to Gabriella`s lesson and see her just walking out.

"Hey Gabs how was lesson" I say to the gorgeous figure in front of me.

"It was awesome we did an experiment in their today" it`s obvious she loves school.

"Awesome shall we go to lunch" I say looping our arms together.

"Yes we shall" she says and we walk into the cafeteria.

T.P.O.V

When I saw them walk into the cafeteria I felt my blood boil. I see my brother and the girl that I have been crushing on since I can remember walk in with their arms looped.

"Hey guys" she says as they walk over.

I keep my cool and try to stay calm once all of say hi back to them. I have been thinking for a while that maybe I should just bite the bullet and just ask her out but I keep chickening out but not today I have decided today is going to be the day I finally ask her out.

At the end of lunch I go to Gabriella`s locker and slip a note into her locker to tell her to meet me on the rooftop at free period. (I don't know when free period is normally I`m not American so I wouldn't know)

G.P.O.V

At free period I go to my locker and see a note drop out.

The note says: "Meet me on the rooftop at free period please Tx"

I fold the note up and put my things into my locker and make my way to the rooftop.

T.P.O.V

I hear footsteps on the stairs and no that it is now or never. I stand up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey yourself" I say back. "I have a question to ask you actually I have liked you for as long as I can remember and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" I carry on.

She has a shocked look on her face. "Troy can I think about it and come back to you please I`m sure I will say yes but I need time to think" she states.

"Okay take all the time you need" and I let her walk off.

D.P.O.V

It is after school now and I keep contemplating whether or not I should ask a certain Montez girl out. I pick up my phone and ring her.

After 2 rings she picks up. "Hey Gabi I was just wondering whether or not you would like to go out with me" I ask nervously.

"Um Drew I`m not sure can I get back to you" she says back.

"Yeah okay take all the time you need" and we both hang up.

…

Authors note: looks like Gabi`s in a love triangle who do you think she will go for?


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with finishing up school haven't had time to update, here`s the next chapter.

Chapter 3

G.P.O.V

I have just finished being on the phone with Drew and I feel really frustrated. I hear footsteps descending down the stairs and see my sister Melanie walking down them. I had forgot that she had come down for the weekend to Visit from Princeton. I get up of, of the sofa and pull her into a hug.

"Wow sis calm down I know that you are delighted to see me but please let me breathe" Mel says to me.

"Sis I am in a really big dilemma both Drew and Troy have asked me out today but I don`t want to break their bond they have with each other as twins and I will if I pick either one of them" I say with tears falling down my face.

"Oh sis if they both like you as much as I think they do they won`t care to much they will probably clash with each other sometimes over it but they will eventually get over it in the end I promise" she says back and carries on comforting me until I see Braden walk into the room.

"Sis who has upset you cause I swear I will go out and hunt them down and kill them especially if they have hurt you aswell" He says to me.

"No one has Braden she is just in a really big dilemma and she doesn't know what to do so can you please leave so that I can help her out" Mel says to him and I look at her gratefully.

"Fine I now when I am not wanted" he feigns hurt and walks of.

We watch him walk of and then Mel turns and looks at me.

"I am gonna love ya and leave ya, so you can make your decision on your own and I know that you will make the right one" she walks of and leaves me in my own thoughts.

D.P.O.V

I am sitting at the little island in my kitchen in my house when my brother Troy and my dad walk into the kitchen from the back garden.

"Hey son how are you doing" my dad asks.

"I`m fine thanks dad thanks for asking" I say back.

Suddenly my brother Aaron, my sisters Serena, Karena and Alicia walk in with Alicia`s best friend Imogen Danforth walks in.

"Hey bros do you 2 want to know a fact" my brother Aaron asks me and Troy.

"Go on then bro" Troy says.

"Both you and you asked out the same girl today" Aaron says.

I spit out the drink I was drinking.

"You asked out Brie?" we said at the same time.

"Oh boy" Serena whispers to the others.

G.P.O.V

For the past hour I have been going over my decision in my head about a thousand times, still I can`t decide if it`s the right one.

I have finally made my final decision and I decide to call Drew.

"Hey Drew can you come over please"

"Yeah when do you want me to come round?"

"Now if you can please"

"Sure I will be round soon"

D.P.O.V

"Who was on the phone bro" Alicia asks.

"It was Gabi she asked me to go round I`ll be back before Tea" I say.

"I just hope he doesn't get his heart crushed" Serena says.

G.P.O.V

The door knocks and I hear Brandon say he will get it. I hear him having a conversation with someone and then I see Drew walk in.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey yourself" he whispers.

"Drew I have made my decision and before you say anything let me carry on. I have known you all my life and I and you have always been close but I have never liked you more than a friend. I have always liked someone else, don't get me wrong I love you but I am not in love with you I am so sorry" I say with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Who is it, who is this other guy you like but I can probably guess who it is can`t I its Troy isn't it" I stay quiet. "I knew it was but know I guess I look stupid asking you out now goodbye Brie!" he says.

He walks out of the house.

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" I say collapsing to the floor in tears. Mel runs over to me and scoops me into a hug.

"Did you hear?"

"Yep come here" she says and I cry even more.

T.P.O.V

I and most of the family are sitting in the family room watching TV when Drew came Barging in.

"What`s up bro" I say as he sits down.

"You that's what Gabi says she doesn't like me in more than a brother way but then she admits to me that she likes my twin bro so congrats you am probably gonna get her now" he says then storms of to his room.

And I just sit there in shock. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hey Troy can you come to mine please"

"Yes see you soon"

G.P.O.V

The door rings again and I can hear Issy say she will get it. Next thing I see is that Troy walks into the room.

"Hey listen I have been thinking about everything that has been happening, I really do have feelings for you Troy but a lot has been going on and I don't think me and you should be together Troy your brother really likes me and I don't think it will be a good idea going out with his twin do you" I say.

"Brie I don't care what he thinks at the end of the day I have always liked you more than a friend and that I never gonna change please Brie" he begs.

"No I`m sorry Troy" and with that he storms out.

Authors note 2: 2nd authors note I know and I know some of you are gonna go mental but they do eventually go out. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

G.P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I am pretty sure that I have panda eyes also. I get up and out of bed and walk into my walk in closet and pick out my outfit for the day.

My outfit was consisting of a pink flowy top (best way I can describe it) with the word love on it in bold white writing, a black flowy cardigan, black leggings, black peep toe stilettos, a diamond dangly necklace, a diamond Jacob and co bracelet and gold hoop earrings.

Once I had finished getting dressed I wiped of my makeup that I didn't take of last night and then re-did my makeup and then I curled my hair and walked downstairs to start my day.

T.P.O.V

I woke up the morning after I had my heart broken. I had a pounding headache and a broken heart and it was not a great combination. I get up and out of my bed and walk into my en-suite bathroom to go and have a shower. When I finish having my shower I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for today.

My outfit was consisting of a navy blue long sleeved top, blue jeans, navy blue vans and my class ring.

Once I had finished getting changed I made my way down stairs to start my day.

D.P.O.V

I woke up the morning after I had my heart broken. I had a pounding headache and a broken heart and it was not a great combination. I get up and out of my bed and walk into my en-suite bathroom to go and have a shower. When I finish having my shower I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for today.

My clothes are consisting of light blue long sleeved top, blue jeans, black vans and my class ring.

Once I had finished getting changed I made my way down stairs to start my day.

G.P.O.V

One me and my siblings get to school we get out of the car and we go our separate ways to meet our friends.

"Hey guys" I say and then Drew and Troy walk off in separate directions and away from me.

"You really think that we want to talk to you after you have really hurt 2 of our best friends you have honestly thought wrong" Carl says to me.

I just look at them and then storm of.

"Yes that's it just run along" I hear Lola shout after me and I just carry on walking with tears in my eyes.

I.P.O.V

I can`t believe my friends are treating my sister like that I need to step in before it gets out of hand.

"Hey leave my sister alone, at the end of the day she did what she thought was the right thing to do what would you have done if 2 twins asked you out at the same time ay, you lot would probably of done the same thing that Gabi had done, so don't come out all high and mighty when you would have done the same thing" I say to them and then storm of from them in search for my twin sister.

G.P.O.V

I have got to have had the worst day of my life. Drew and Troy have both been ignoring me all day and I feel really bad. I don't know what I can do to make them talk to me again.

When the final bell for the end of the day signal I am out of the classroom like a shot and make my way home.

Friday of that week (still Gabi`s P.O.V)

Braden and Brandon are dragging me to this party that is happening tonight and I really don't want to go to it. My brothers think that it is a good idea to patch up whatever is going on between me and my friends. I yeah and that is another thing even my twin sister is being of with me and I haven't the faintest idea why either.

So here I am getting ready for the party and then there was a knock at the door.

I have put on a black strapless knee length dress, black peep toe stilettos, a black leather jacket, a diamond dangly necklace, a tiffany and co diamond bracelet and a set of diamond hoop earrings.

I go to the door and open it and find my sister on the other side of the door.

"We are leaving now okay" she says to me in a cold voice.

"What is your problem I haven't even done nothing to you and you are being cold towards me" I say to her in an even more cold voice.

"My problem is that you have made me loose all of my best mates and I am not gonna forgive you for doing so" she says angrily to me and then storms of downstairs.

"You know what I am not going to the party I have had enough and stuff you Issy stuff you" I shout downstairs.

I am so angry with her, I thought that she was on my side and that she would stick by me and my decisions because she is my twin but I obviously thought wrong because she isn't on my side. I change out of my outfit and into my pajamas because I wasn't going anywhere especially where all of the gang would be there.

"Sis what`s going on with you and Issy you 2 are not really on good terms lately are you" Braden says as he walks into my room.

"Well because I said no to both Troy and Drew I have lost them both and also have lost my twin sister and best friends in the process so sorry that I am not acting all dandy and don't really want to talk to anyone at the moment goodbye" I say as I get up and push him out of my room and lock the door.

Authors Note: Gabi is not really happy at the mo is she? She will get her happy ending soon I promise plzz review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

G.P.O.V

3 weeks had passed since the party and nothing had changed. None of my friends were still talking to me because of what happened but it is getting beyond stupid now. But my brothers you got to love them had a right go at all of them this is what happened.

….FLASHBACK….

The school day after the party I walk into school with Braden, Brandon and Anthony and the doors slam shut. Everyone turns around to face us as soon as the slam echoes through the hallway. As we walk past the old gang I can hear them talking about me.

"Oh hear she is the Bitch she couldn't even be bothered to show up to the party so she didn't have to face us how pathetic" I hear Carl say.

As soon as I hear that I storm over to him and slam him against the wall.

"Your calling me pathetic, your seriously calling me pathetic you and the others are the ones that are pathetic acting like we were never mates, acting like I`m the bad guy because I said no to a set of twins just because I don't want to split up their bond that every set of twins have, yeah you lot are the ones that are pathetic so why don't all of you just go and drop dead" I say to them.

I have Carl still against the wall smashing his back against it until I feel Anthony pulling me away from him.

"Sis they aint worth the hassle" I hear Anthony say to me but I wasn't listening because I was fuming.

"My sister is right ya know you have all been best mates since the moments you were born and you fall out with her because of something as pathetic as that you all are really pathetic" Braden says to them and him and Brandon help Anthony drag me away. And we leave a load of guilty looking people behind.

….END OF FLASHBACK….

Yeah like I said that was 3 weeks ago and nothing has changed but I haven't heard any of them making snide comments behind my back so I think what me and Braden both said helped them realize that is wrong what they are doing.

5 minutes later I hear the doorbell go and hear Isabella say that she is going to get it.

I.P.O.V

I go to the door and open and see the gang behind it.

"Hey guys come on in" I say.

Ryan was the first to come in and gives me a kiss on the lips and the others walk in and all give me a hug.

"What are they doing hear couldn't of you have met them somewhere else this is not gonna go well with Braden and Brandon if they find out that they are hear then you are going to be in deep trouble" Anthony says as he walks into the room to see us.

"We are actually hear to speak to Gabi cause we want to see if we can make amends with her because we are sorry for the way we have been acting" Jordan says to Ant.

"Fine go on up I didn't see you" Ant says to them and they quickly make their ways upstairs to my sisters room.

G.P.O.V

I heard the front door open and hear a load of muffled voices then Ant shouting something that I didn't quit catch and then I heard a lot of footsteps on the stairs. Then I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I say and the door opens and I get the shock of my life with whose there. "What do you lot want to have ago at me" I ask them.

"We have come here to talk Gabs and to apologize not to have ago" Tiffany says quietly.

"Yeah well I find that hard to believe" I say to them coldly and then turn over in bed.

I feel the bed dip and turn over to see Sharpay and Taylor sitting there and the rest of them just standing around my bed.

"We are so sorry Gabs we shouldn't of cut you off like that and we should've still of been your friend but we didn't and we feel really bad. You are 1 of our best mates and we have been friends since we were all born and we almost chucked all of that away. We all agree with you, you know with what you said the other week when you said we all are pathetic you are right cause we must be because we almost chucked our friendship with you away" Taylor says with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Awe cum hear you guys I have mist you so much" I say and they all get on the bed and give we a big hug.

"Right we better go now sees you tomorrow at school yeah" Sharpay says to me in a quiet voice.

"I'll meet you lot downstairs I need to talk to Gabster" Drew says and they all nod. The door closes and he starts talking.

"I know you said know to me and Troy but I can see how much the both of you hurt when you was not talking and I think you 2 should go out please go and ask him out cause I know you are dying to do so please do this for me" Drew asks me and I nod a thank you. "I will go and send him up so you can talk" and then he walks out of the room.

3 minutes later I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" just then Troy walks in. "Hey I have just spoke with Drew and he told me that he hated seeing me and you looking upset and said that he is giving us his blessing to be together so Troy Bolton will you go out with me?"

He doesn`t reply but pulls me into a passionate kiss and then replies. "Of course I will you idiot" and then pulls me into another kiss.

"I love You" I say to him full of confidence.

"I love you too" he says back then we kiss again.

Authors note: sorry I haven't replied in a while but heres the next chapter. And BTW they are together finally.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

G.P.O.V

Once we had finished kissing he said he had to go and once he had left the room I felt like screaming for joy. I was totally on cloud 9 and couldn't come of it and I wouldn't come of it either not if I had it my way.

T.P.O.V

As soon as I left Gabi`s room I couldn't wipe the smile of off my face. As I walk down the stairs I notice that all of the gang was still here and also her 3 brothers was there also.

"I`m guessing that by with the huge grin that is sat on your face she did actually ask you then" my twin Drew asked me.

"What do you think bro and you better be ok with this" I say to Drew in a serious tone. Drew just smirks at me and nods his head as in yes.

"What are you guys seriously talking about" Lola asks me and Drew.

"Troy`s got a girlfriend" Drew sing-songed.

"What are you 2 and yes I might have" I say back annoyed.

"Awe you and Gabi have finally got together hasn't you" Issy said squealing and I had to cover my ears with how loud she was.

"First of Issy owe that just hurt my ears and secondly who said it was Gabi I was going out with" I ask her.

"Well Troy sometimes we might act stupid but we really aren't when we went upstairs you were a sight for sore eyes then when we walk back down here you have the same look then you go back upstairs then about 10 minutes later you come back down here with a big cheesy grin on your face so it is kinda obvious Troy" Jason states the obvious to us.

"Alright captain obvious" I say sarcastically to Jason.

Then we hear footsteps on the stairs. We see Gabi on the stairs and I turn to look at her brothers and notice that they are all glaring at me. As soon as all the girls see Gabi they squeal and run up to her and hug her.

"Okay what is going on as far as I know I haven't done anything so what is going on" she says to the girls.

"What you have done is ask out Troy that's what sis what are you seriously thinking" I hear Brandon say to Gabi.

G.P.O.V

When Brandon says what he did I could feel the anger fizzling inside of me how he dare say that about me and Troy.

"It's not really any of your business is it really ay Bran I have liked Troy for ages I just haven't acted upon my feelings towards him until now when Drew convinced me that I should be with Troy even if it would hurt him because of how down I have been but you probably haven't noticed have ya you have probably been too busy fucking girls" I say to him with anger laced in my voice.

I feel 2 strong arms wrap around my waist and then new in that instant who the arms belonged to. I relaxed instantly in his arms.

"Babe calm down please!" he begs me.

"Right I think it is best if we all leave and let the siblings talk about what is going on come on bro" Drew begs Troy and he lets go of my waist and kisses me once on the lips and leaves with the others.

"Right you 3 are going to listen to me and you are going to listen good, me and Troy are real we are not fake and we are going to stay that way, you are going to not scare him of and make him despise me by making up some big story cause I know what you lot are like and you will try and do so even if you try and deny it right know so I suggest you 3 leave me and Troy alone" I say to the 3 boys then walk upstairs.

Next Day At School:

I am rushing around my house this morning because I am having to walk to school because my brothers are refusing to talk to me cause I am going out with Troy.

My outfit is consisting of a red and white flower dress, black peep toe stilettos, 3 quarter black leather jacket, gold hoop earrings, gold locket and a Tiffany and co gold bracelet.

I was just finishing my makeup when my phone went off it was Troy.

(**Bold: Troy **Normal: Gabi)

Hey Troy

**Hey Gabi I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school I could always pick you up**

That would be great thanks babe my brothers still aren't talking to me after yesterday

**Awe sorry babe I didn't mean to make it difficult around you and your brothers and I will be round yours in about 10 minutes**

You haven't babe don't worry I`ll see you in 10 bye

**Bye babe **

And then we hung up the phone and I grab my school bag and make my way downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and see 3 of my brothers there and my mom and twin sis.

"Hey mom can I have that slice of toast because Troy is going to be here any minute to pick me up to take me to school" I say to my mom and she hands me the slice of toast she had just buttered. Then I hear a car horn beep from outside. "Bye mom have a good day see you at school Issy and laters brothers" I say to them and then rush outside to Troy`s car and I climb in and put my seatbelt on and look over at Troy and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey baby are you ready to go to school" he asks me and pecks my lips again and I just nods and he drives off to school.

Authors note: that was really a filler chapter but plzz review and gives me ideas on what should happen next.

Back tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Authors Note: sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy all day but heres the next chapter.

G.P.O.V

As the weeks and months past from that day both me and Troy were busy with different things. I, Taylor and the rest of the scholastic decathlon team are getting ready for the final to win West High and my brother Braden are getting ready with Daniel, Drew, Troy, Chad, Carl, Peyton, Leighton, Marcus, Zachary, Zeke, Jason and Jordan as players and reserves in the championships also against West High.

Also a lot has changed since then also Drew and Tiffany have ended up being together also. They are a really cute couple and I am really happy for him because he doesn't need to feel jealous about me and Troy being together.

I and Troy are still going strong. We are more in love then we were in the first place. It went well with school we are apparently the new it couple of East High. Also apparently loads of people at school have seen this coming for a long time and are glad that we have finally got together.

Today was the big game and the scholastic decathlon final. It's a really busy day but me and Taylor won`t be able to make the game because it is on at the same time as the game so we can`t support our boyfriends while they are playing their game.

Me and Taylor were sitting at my desk in homeroom because there was still time before it was due to start then out of the corner of my eye I see Zeke, Jason, Chad and Troy walk in, in their practice tracksuits and walk over to us and Troy puts his hands over my eyes and Chad puts his hands over Taylors eyes and then we hear something hit of the desk and their hands remove. In front of us they had put a cake. On the cake they had put good luck scholastic decathlon and the pie symbol on it and it looked amazing.

"Oh my goodness" we both say. "Wow it looks amazing" and we look at the boys and they all point at Zeke.

"Great job" we both say. Oh I almost forgot Zeke has finally admitted that he loves baking and he has started to make lots of things for all of us.

"Oh I had almost forgotten we have something for you aswell" we go to the white board at the back of the class and the boys follow us. "Tada" both me and Taylor say.

"Oh look it's an equation" Troy said in a confused voice.

I and Taylor started to giggle and then turn the white board around to reveal what the equation meant.

"Oh" they all say in a voice that says they understand now. Then both I and Taylor start chucking balls and the boys and they do it back.

The rest of the gang walk in and walk over to their seats because homeroom is about to start and so do me and the others. Just then Ms Darbus walks in.

"Right settle down please, settle down right to start off with I would like to say good luck to Gabriella, Taylor and anyone else who is on the scholastic decathlon team on their final today I hope you do well" everyone cheers for us and wishes us good luck then Ms Darbus continues. "Yes I think you all are wondering why I am being all nice well I am in a good mood and I do wish you good luck. Also I would like to wish good luck to the wildcats I hope you also win your game against West High so good luck to you all" again everyone cheers but this time they all wish the wildcats good luck and Ms Darbus carry's on with her speech until the end of homeroom.

….At the scholastic decathlon….

I and Taylor are waiting outside the room waiting for our parents and siblings to turn up. Then I see Melanie, Sierra, Isabella, My mom, Amelia, Theresa, Lola and Taylor`s mom making their way over to us.

"Hey guys" both me and Taylor say at the same time and hug our siblings and moms. Our other siblings have decided they wanted to go the game or they are playing in it. Me and my brothers did eventually make up they did end up getting Alexander to gang up on me aswell to begin with so all of my brothers were against me but we made up because they could eventually see how in love we were and were finally okay with us being together.

Then we heard the announcer announce that it was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the scholastic decathlon final, East High against West High" everyone started to cheer and I had to shake hands with the other West High competitor because I was the one that was doing the equations for our school. A few minutes later the final began.

….In the locker room….

T.P.O.V

The wildcats were getting ready to go out there. Some of the wildcats though weren't that pleased that either their sisters or girlfriends wouldn't be out there to support them. Then the coach came in and gave the hole of the team a pep talk and they went out onto the court.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the basketball championships East High against West High and it is going to be a very tight game I reckon" you can hear the announcer announcing but all I was thinking about was that my girlfriend wouldn't be able to be there to support him and watch him play the game. The referee tells the captains to shake hands and they hesitate at first to do so but they do eventually. All of us players get into our positions on court and just then the referee blows his whistle.

Authors Note 2: what do you think happens in both games? I won`t probably be able to update till about Tuesday because I am busy but please RnR.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating for ages I seriously have been really busy and it being my final year of high school in September also it doesn't help but here`s the next chapter.

G.P.O.V

There was only a little time left on the clock and I was just about to finish it. I finally finished it with only 2 minutes to spare (I`m not American so would not know how long they give you to do it). I press the buzzer and the man comes up to the board and then looks at the boy from West High then nods at me.

I and everyone start celebrating and the people supporting us came up to us and congratulated us. After that we all made our way to the gym to watch the rest of the game.

T.P.O.V

The time was ticking down on the clock and we only had 90 seconds left on the clock and coach calls time out. He gives us some friendly words of advice and I hear the door close and see Gabi and Tay and their families walk into the gym and sit down and then I smile back at coach and then we walk back onto the court.

As the time was running out I was running down the court faked right and then braked left and passed it to Braden and I carried on running up the and then another player chucked the ball towards me when we only had a couple of seconds left and I chucked it towards the net and it went in right as the buzzer signaled.

All the people who were supporting East High were cheering and screaming really loudly ecstatic that we had won. My dad the coach came running onto the court with the championship trophy in his hands and I could hear my teammates tell him to give it to me and he does and I lift it into the air and they lift me into the air and everyone starts shouting Wildcats. They put me onto the floor Chad takes the trophy of me and starts running around the court with the trophy in his hands. Then suddenly feel 2 hands wrap around my waist.

"Congratulations Wildcat" I hear Gabi say to me.

"What about your team" I say back to her as I turn around.

"We won 2" we was about to kiss when Chad came up to us and stopped us from kissing.

"Hoops team has voted you for game ball you deserve it" Chad says to me.

"Thanks man" and then me and Gabs walk of and over to a quiet section of the gym.

"Now we are all alone and now I can congratulate you on your win and I can congratulate you on yours" I say to Gabi and then we get into a full blown make out session.

S.P.O.V

I was looking through the crowd for my sisters but couldn't. Then I could see 2 of my sisters Issy and Mel but I couldn't see Brie.

"Hey guys have you saw Brie" I say to 2 of my sisters.

"Last time I saw her she was with Troy so god knows what they are up to and I don't really want to know either" Issy says to me.

"Okay I am going to find her and stop her from doing what she is doing before Alex, Braden, Brandon, Anthony and the rest of the older boys catching them and if they are doing something naughty they wouldn't want them catching them" I say to them and they say okay and then I walk off to find my sister.

G.P.O.V

I and Troy must have been making out for about ten minutes when we heard someone clear their throat. We turn around and see Sierra standing there.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here I thought I would find you pair doing something like this, this is why I thought I would come and find you before one of our brothers did and they would probably of killed you if they found you so count yourselves lucky. So come on before they do actually come and find you" Sierra says and then walks off into the crowd.

"Wow that was close but I think she is right I don't want to see you get killed by one of my brothers so come on" I say and we walk back over to everyone else.

"I don't need 2 guesses to know what you 2 were doing but just be glad that none of us older ones caught you because he would be dead right now if we did" Tyler says to us with a joking tone in his voice and I let a few giggles out when I see Troy's facial expression.

"Cheers bro I am seriously feeling the love right now that went straight to my heart yanno" Troy says pretending to be hurt and also pretending to have a knife in his hand and stabbing it into his heart. All of us start laughing at the 2 brothers messing around.

"Yanno I am only joking with you bro you can see how much you pair love each other and also if we did we wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone and especially Gabi so just chill" Tyler says to Troy and then the pair of them start wrestling like they normally do.

"Okay you to break it up before someone gets hurt and I am mainly talking to you there Troy because you are a lot stronger than your brother" Their mom says.

"Hey" Tyler says and we all start laughing and then we all make our way to the after party.

Authors Note 2: Hey second Authors Note of the chapter but sorry for the delay on the chapter like I said earlier I have been really busy and I don't know when I will update next. Sorry if its rubbish please RnR.

Back soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

T.P.O.V

It was now the day after the championships and I was on my way to Gabi`s house to hang out with her for the day. I drive up and into her driveway and let myself in with my key.

"Hello is anyone here" I call into the house.

"In the family room" I hear my gorgeous girlfriend call.

So I walk towards the family room and I see Gabi and her sister Issy and her brother Anthony in there with her.

"Hey guys how are you guys doing" I say to all of them whilst walking over to Gabi and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay first Ewe it is bad enough I catch Issy and Ryan doing that but I don't need to see you pair doing it aswell anyway I am going to meet up with Dylan (Evans), Anton (Mckessie) and Rhys (Neilson) because we are going to meet up at the park to play 2 on 2 so I will see you laterz" he says and he walks out of the house and we all shout goodbye to him.

"Haha he thinks he is so funny when he isn't anyway do you know if the gang are coming over to hang out" I turn to look and see that Gabi is looking at me and talking to me.

"I`m not sure what any of the gang are actually doing today they will probably make a surprise visit to us at some point today cause you know what they are like especially Chad he is the worst for coming over without letting us now before hand" she says back to me and then the doorbell rings. "See what did I tell you" she says to me and then goes to get the door.

G.P.O.V

I open the door and I see all of the gang at the door.

"What did I tell you I knew I would be right, damn now I wish I made a bet with him, come on in guys" I shout to Troy and Issy and then speak to the gang and let them in.

They all walk in and then they all turn around to look at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Me and Troy was talking about you lot he asked me whether you lot would be coming over today and I basically said that you probably would be cause you have the tendency to turn up here without letting us know beforehand and then you rang the doorbell and I said to I told you so and now here you are" I explain to them and they all go oh and then we all go into the family room.

"Hey guys, hey babe looks like you were right Gabs they have come here" Issy says to everyone and me and then Ryan walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I knew I was going to be right it doesn't really take a genius to work out that if they were bored they always do when they are bored" I say back to her in a duh tone and Troy agrees with me.

"Excuse me we don't all the time and yes we was bored but we had nothing better to do so we decided to see what you were up to and we knew that Troy would be here because you to are always joined at the hip" Tiffany states from her spot next to Drew who she was cuddled up to and I think that they look so cute together.

"That is so true so do you guys want to watch a movie or something" Troy says from next to me and everyone agrees and I get up and put in Grown Ups in.

After I put the disk in and grabbed the remote I go back over to Troy and cuddle up to him and put my head on his chest and began to watch the film. After we watched that film we watched Grown Ups 2 and Paranormal Activity and then we decided we all was going to go home to our partners home or in somes case go to their own house and just hang out with them. I was staying at home with Troy, Issy was going to Ryan`s to hang out with him, Taylor was going Chad`s with him and Carl because Carl doesn't have a girlfriend, Tiffany was going to Drew`s to hang out with him, Sharpay was going to Zeke`s to hang out with him, Kelsi is going to Jason`s with him and Jordan because Jordan doesn't have a girlfriend and last but not least Lola was going with Zachary to her house to hang out with him. It is going to be a lovely night.

T.P.O.V

After all of the gang had left I had felt really relieved because all I wanted to do was just hang around with Gabi. I and Gabi have might only have been going out with each other for a couple of months but we were literally inseparable. We really do love each other with all of our hearts and we couldn't off ask for a better other half. So here we are now sitting on her couch making out with each other like we have been doing for about 10 minutes now.

All of a sudden she pulls away from me. "Baby I`m hungry can we go and make something please" she says to me in a sweet voice and I groan. "Pretty please baby" she says in the equally sweet voice as before and with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine come on then" and then I drag her into the kitchen and we sit start to make lunch for us and then we sit down and eat.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I promise I will try and update this story more often please Review!

Be back soon!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

G.P.O.V

It is now Monday and I have been up most of the night throwing up and tossing and turning all night. I feel really ill and can barely move at all let alone go to school. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and tell them to come in.

"Hey baby girl it is time for you to get up and ready for school now" I hear my dad tell me.

"Daddy I don't feel very well at all and I have been up all night throwing all night aswell please don't make me go to school" I say to my dad. Once I said that I heard shuffling of feet moving towards my bed and a hand on my forehead.

"Okay baby girl you are really warm and you don't look good either so I am going to call the school and let them know you are not going in today and I will call Troy also to let him know because I know if I don't he will be worried sick about you" he says to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks out my room and I go back to sleep.

T.P.O.V

I was getting ready for school when I heard my phone start to ring.

"Talk to me" I say into my phone.

"Hi Troy its Gabi`s dad, Gabi isn't coming into school today because she doesn't feel or look very well" Gabi`s dad says to me.

"Okay thanks for letting me know tell I hope she gets better soon and that I will see her soon please" I say back to him.

"Yeah I will don't worry see you soon" he says to me and we both hang up.

Once I hung up I carried on getting dressed for school.

G.P.O.V

About 3 hours later I woke up feeling really nauseas so I run over to my en suite bathroom and just about make it to the toilet on time. After about 10 minutes into throwing up I felt someone rubbing my back behind me.

"Oh sweetie are you sure you are alright" my dad says to me and I nod and as he picks me up he grabs my side and I wince in pain. "Baby girl I think you have appendicitis we need to get you to a hospital right away" he says to me as he puts me back down and then picks me back up again but making sure he doesn't touch my side and we make our way out to the and made our way to the hospital.

T.P.O.V

Me and the gang were in Miss Young`s math's class when my dad appeared at the door with Issy, Braden, Brandon, Anthony, Drew, Lola, Zachary, Tiffany, Jordan and Carl.

"Miss Young I need Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi to come with me please it is an emergency" Coach Bolton says to us.

"Okay guys you can go" Miss Young says to us.

Me and the others quickly grab our stuff and quickly make our way out of the classroom.

"Right Dad what is going on what`s the big emergency" Drew says to our dad.

"Right now I have got all of you together I can tell you. Gabriella has been took into hospital she`s fine she is in surgery and by the time we get their she should be out of surgery" my dad says to us. All of the girls were in fits of tears but Issy was worse she was hysterical. We boys were just trying to keep it together.

"Why…. Why is she in surgery" Issy says to my dad.

"She had appendicitis and if she left it another hour she would have died but luckily they got there on time. Come on lets go to see her in hospital" my dad says.

We all hurry through the halls of East High to get to our cars so we can see Gabi in hospital. We get to the hospital and went to the floor that Gabi was on and then to the waiting room and saw Mr and Mrs. Montez in there. Issy, Braden, Brandon and Anthony ran up to them.

"She`s fine the surgery went off with no hitches and she is out now we are just waiting for her to wake up now which could be tonight or tomorrow" we all sighed with relief. "I am going to go and call Mel, Alex and Sierra to let them know what`s going on" with that Mrs. Montez walked out the room to let Gabi`s other siblings know what is going on.

It was now 10pm that night and Gabi still hadn't still woken up. Just then I saw a doctor walk up to us.

"She has woken up now but we are only allowing 2 visitors at a time in there and she is asking for a Troy?" the doctor said we all nod a thanks to him and he walks away.

"Troy you go in with Mrs. Montez because I know how much Gabi will want to see you and I can always go and see her in a little while so go" Mr Montez sys to me and I am well and truly thankful he is letting me go and see her first.

"Thanks Mr Montez" I say to him and he just smiles at me.

We walk into Gabi`s room and see her lying on the hospital sitting up and I immediately walk over to the side of the bed and Mrs. Montez walks over to the over side.

She looks over to me then gasps. "Troy!" she says and pulls me into a hug.

"I am so glad that you are okay" I say to her in a low voice and then she hugs Mrs. Montez and do the same.

I am just so glad my girl is okay.

Authors Note: Next chapter and please please please review my story.


End file.
